


A flower for a flower

by stupidHipster



Category: GW2 - Fandom, Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Fluff, Idunno I am a piece of trash for writing this?, M/M, this is NOT Flowey from Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what is your favorite flower Trahearne?"</p>
<p>Trahearne looks up from the book he was reading, raising a brow at the question Flowey gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flower for a flower

**Author's Note:**

> [[WARNING! English is NOT my native language. I've re-read it several times and corrected any spelling errors that I've seen, but it still might not be 100% grammatically correct. Apologies for that]]
> 
> Flowey's full name is Flowey Le Flower, and is obviously based on Flowey the Flower from Undertale. He started off as a joke character, but I really enjoyed playing as a necromancer and thus Flowey became my main. I guess the name grew on me so the name Flowey stays. 
> 
> Flowey is a Necromancer/Reaper and he looks like this: https://41.media.tumblr.com/15c364fde73c7e41e0b8aa550dc0383c/tumblr_ny8pq7kaR71qf8c62o1_1280.jpg

"So, what is your favorite flower Trahearne?"

Trahearne looks up from the book he was reading, raising a brow at the question Flowey gave him. It was a sunny afternoon, and for once it was an afternoon where they were not constantly plagued by waves of Risen attackers or anything else dangerous for that matter. The weather was nice, the sun was shining, and despite the situation they were in, they felt the could relax for once.  
Considering it was such a calm and lovely day, Flowey had opted for the two of them to go on a walk. Alone. Without guards. Trahearne hadn't been that keen on the idea to go on a walk without protection, but Flowey had convinced him that they didn't need guards, for he would slay any Risen crossing their path and messing up their walk. Okay, maybe he was proud of his strength that he didn't need an entire platoon to protect his leafy ass, but Flowey just wanted some time alone with the man he loved dearly. Plus, Trahearne really needed a break.  
The man had been working himself down to the root ever since they settled in Fort Trinity. Paperwork, meetings, strategy planning, operations, field work, defending the fort, more meetings, more paperwork, it never seemed to end. Flowey knew that they, now that Trahearne was Marshal of the Pact and he the Commander, had a lot of responsibilities and a lot of work to do, but Trahearne was barely getting any rest. He took almost no breaks, only when Flowey forced him on one, such as this walk. At first Trahearne would be reluctant, saying that 'this paperwork absolutely needs to be finished' or 'they need my opinion on this I cannot leave now' but eventually he would give in to Flowey's demands, and be grateful in the end.  
So now they were out in the field. Flowey had taken along a leafy pouch with some food in it for the both of them, his notebook and a book for Trahearne, knowing that he'd probably want to read something if they took a break somewhere.  
Earlier in the week, when Flowey had been scouting around the area whilst doing some field work, he had discovered a rather secluded area in Bramble Pass. It was a small grassy area with some trees around it, several flower bushes and some rocks to sit on. The area was only visible from a certain angle, but once reached, you could look out over a big part of the Pass itself. It was the perfect spot, and it seemed untouched by the Risen.  
And thus there they were, sitting in the few spots of sun that the trees let through. While Flowey was sketching some flowers in the notebook he always carried around with him, Trahearne had settled himself in the grass with his book, letting out a relaxed and content sigh, which caused Flowey to crack a small smile at him. It always felt good to him to see Trahearne relax, even just a little, and forget about all the dangers and bad things in the world. Days like these were precious, where they, for short moments, did not have to think about defending their lives and killing dragons. Days like these were rare, but good.  
"So what's your favorite flower Trahearne?" Flowey asks Trahearne, not looking up from his sketchbook as he asks him that. Trahearne raises a brow in thought at that question, then looks up from the book towards his lover. "An odd question, coming from you. Why?" he asks in return. This causes Flowey to chuckle.  
"Why odd? Can't I ask the person I care about what his favorite flower is?" Flowey shoots back as he finally looks up from his notebook, turning around to face Trahearne.  
Trahearne blinks, then simply shrugs with his shoulders. "Well, considering you are a rather straight-forward person, you don't seem like the kind of guy to ask such trivial questions." he states. To that, Flowey let's out a laugh and shakes his head.  
"Alright, you got me. But, back to my question, what is your favorite flower?"  
Trahearne stays silent for a moment, clearly thinking about what to say, but then looks back to his book as he answers.  
"Buttercups."  
Flowey blinks, then his eyes widen as he realizes what Trahearne just said, and a faint yellow tint appears on his cheeks. A cheeky smile appears on Trahearne's lips, having managed to silence his lover with what he just said, as he continues reading.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Flowey finally asks, having stood up from the place he was sitting. Notebook in his hand, he walks back to Trahearne, stopping in front of him. Trahearne just chuckles. "I think you know exactly what that means, love."  
"I need clarification." Flowey huffs as he crosses his arms, his face still slightly yellow.  
Trahearne laughs, closing up his book as he shakes his head, then looks up to his lover. "I mean you" he says, which causes Flowey to huff again and look to the side, the blush on his face growing brighter. "But you know that."  
"I know" Flowey responds as he looks back to Trahearne, and then settles next to the man in the grass. "And I know what it meant. But I just like hearing you say it." He smiles at Trahearne, a gentle, honest smile that only Trahearne ever so often gets to see. Flowey's face might be permanently smiling due the shape, but Trahearne had discovered that Flowey has way more and different smiles than just his standard smile. Perhaps even more than he knows. And he wants to see them all.  
Flowey speaking again pulled Trahearne back to reality. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
"I asked you what your second favorite flower is, if buttercups are your favorite" Flowey asks Trahearne again, leaning with his head against the older Sylvari's shoulder. Trahearne responds to the motion by letting his head rest against the other's, closing his eyes with a fond smile on his lips.  
"Daffodils" he responds.  
"Figured as much" Flowey says.  
"What are yours then?" Trahearne asks.  
"Buttercups and white roses"

They stay like this for a bit longer. Their heads resting against each other, their eyes closed, fingers intertwined with each other. Dusk starts to fall, and their bodies start to glow with the darkening of the day. Yellow colours the lines in Flowey's face, and orange subtly colours Trahearne's leaves. Flowey gets up first, holding out a hand for Trahearne to grasp, pulling him up and into an embrace, pecking his lips softly. Trahearne responds by leaning in for another soft but chaste kiss, before they make their way back to Fort Trinity, holding hands all the way, which are released right before the gates. 

A soft cough causes Trahearne to look up from his paperwork. Flowey is standing in front of his desk, his hands on his back, and a gentle smile on his face. "Hey love, do you have a minute?" he asks. Trahearne lets out a soft sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
"Sorry Commander, not really, but since it's you, make it quick."  
Flowey's smile brightens as he walks around the desk and stops when he stands next to Trahearne, who in turn turns to him.  
"Close your eyes." Flowey says, and Trahearne does so, closing his eyes.  
Soft fingers run up the right side of his neck, gently touching and hovering over every curve and leaf, moving up to his ear. They linger there for a bit, before moving up to the leaves that make up his hair. His lover's other hand joins the one in his hair, and it feels as if they're attaching something. No, not attaching, but putting something in it. Soon after, the feeling of Flowey's hands in his hair is gone.  
"Alright, you can open your eyes now!" Flowey states as he takes a step back from the other, admiring his work.  
Opening his eyes, Trahearne's hand immediately go up his head, but Flowey stops him. "Don't touch it! It won't bloom then!"  
"Won't bloom? What did you do?" Trahearne asks his lover, to which a cheeky grin spreads across Flowey's face as he takes yet again a step back, pulling a tiny round mirror out of the foliage of his outfit.  
"You'll see" he says, as he holds up the mirror to Trahearne's face.  
For a moment, Trahearne stays silent as he looks into the mirror. There, on the right side of his head, between some of the leaves, was a yellow bud. As soon as Trahearne was about to ask what the bud was, the tiny bud bloomed, probably with help from Flowey's magic, and revealed itself to be---  
"A buttercup.." Trahearne mutters.  
Flowey smiles and nods, still holding the mirror as Trahearne looks at the flower in his hair. "Remember a week ago when we had that conversation about flowers? Well, the reason I asked you about it was because I wanted to give you something that would always remember you of me, but also something that would show the others that we are together. I grew this little bud in the place we stayed at back then during our walk, until it was old enough to be given to you. It won't wilt, don't worry about that. Do you like it?"  
Trahearne looked away from the mirror, smiling, a faint blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips as he embraced his lover in a hug, putting his head on Flowey's shoulder.  
"Like it? I love it. Thank you, my love. I shall always treasure it, just as much as I treasure you, my buttercup."

**Author's Note:**

> (Note, white roses stand for innocence, purity, humility, secrecy and silence.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet! (Perhaps more to come)


End file.
